


Иллюзия сходства

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Роза всегда знала, что она как две капли воды похожа на мать, просто на какой-то момент об этом забыла. А когда вспомнила, оказалось, что порой любые сходства бывают всего лишь иллюзией.





	Иллюзия сходства

Дождь не переставал лить уже целую неделю. Для поздней осени это была вполне обычная погода, но Розе сейчас происходящее казалось кощунством: все — даже природа — скорбят о матери. В отличие от неё.

С похорон прошло уже восемь дней, но жизнь Розы практически не изменилась. Она так же стажировалась в Министерстве, шла домой через сквер, вечером выполняла кучу дел, а ближе к полуночи ложилась спать. Сразу после окончания школы Роза подумывала снять квартиру, но потом решила пожить с родителями до Рождества. Наверное, это был перст судьбы: глядя сегодня утром на бледного осунувшегося мужчину, Роза с трудом могла узнать в нём своего весельчака-отца. Ради него она и обязана была держаться: ведь если не она, то кто?

Ничто не предвещало беды — не было никаких дурных предчувствий, ничего такого. Обычная проверка Азкабана: условий содержания, соответствия их указам и тому подобное. Мама, как заместитель начальника департамента правопорядка, ездила туда каждые три месяца. Никто не мог предсказать, что именно в этот день дементоры выйдут из-под контроля. Авроры во главе с дядей Гарри опоздали буквально на несколько минут — Гермиона, вставшая на защиту узников, не смогла справиться с дементорами. Попытавшись сбежать, она упала с лестницы, но в последние минуты жизни, пока дементоры высасывали её душу, всё ещё была в сознании. 

Когда Роза увидела в гостиной плачущих отца и Хьюго, она буквально услышала в голове голос матери, которая строгим тоном выговаривала ей, что нечего «разводить сырость». И действительно, на раскисание просто не было времени. Нужно было заниматься подготовкой к похоронам, отвечать на письма, присматривать за отцом и братом. Хьюго ведь только недавно стукнуло пятнадцать, а папа… это действительно стало для него ударом.

Она никогда не считала брак родителей идеальным: отличавшаяся наблюдательностью, Роза давно поняла, что родители слишком разные люди, да и частенько бывала свидетелем их споров. Она вообще в какой-то момент пришла к выводу, что идеальных браков не существует. И пусть Роза всегда понимала, что родители близкие друг другу люди, она совершенно не ожидала, что смерть мамы сломает отца.

Обойдя очередную лужу, Роза подняла глаза на серое небо, вспоминая день похорон. Ей хотелось плакать, но слёз не было, а в голове набатом звучало: «Нельзя!». Папа неотрывно смотрел на светлый гроб. Было очень много людей, пришедших принести соболезнования их семье. И Роза благодарила их, разговаривала с ними и старалась не показывать эмоции. Она понимала, что надо просто перетерпеть этот день — завтра Хьюго вернется в Хогвартс, отец выйдет на работу, и она сможет рыдать хоть без перерыва и перебить все сервизы в доме. 

Вот только спустившись на следующее утро на кухню, Роза поняла, что не может себе этого позволить. Отец держал в руках мамину чашку и, обернувшись, растерянно спросил:

— Рози, как же так? Ведь война давно кончилась. 

Отец так сильно погрузился в своё горе, что Розе стало по-настоящему страшно. Когда-то она слышала, как страдал дядя Джордж, потеряв своего близнеца — и, наверное, сейчас с отцом происходило что-то подобное. Папа не ходил на работу, почти ни с кем не разговаривал и перебирал мамины вещи.

Роза понимала: единственное лекарство от этого — показать, что жизнь продолжается. Этим она и занималась. Хозяйничала в доме, заставляла отца есть, постоянно что-то рассказывала, хотя ей по-настоящему не хватало его шуточных комментариев. И это всё напоминало не очень талантливую иллюзию на настоящую жизнь. Но Роза больше никаким образом не могла облегчить его скорбь.

Зато смог дядя Гарри. Он пришел на пятый день после похорон с бутылкой огневиски. Роза тенью бродила межу ними, накрывая на стол, а после ушла к себе. Ведь это они дружили с мамой всю сознательную жизнь, и Роза понимала, что при их разговорах её присутствие определенно будет лишним. 

Они пили всю ночь, и утром Роза делала завтрак для троих, заодно помогая дяде Гарри привести в порядок аврорскую мантию. Отец выглядел неважно: с кругами под глазами, уставший, — но он тоже засобирался на работу, наблюдая за приготовлениями Розы и дяди Гарри. 

Теперь это превратилось практически в норму. Дядя Гарри оставался у них каждый вечер, они с отцом просиживали как минимум полночи в компании огневиски, а Роза старалась им не мешать. 

Где-то на задворках сознания бродила мысль, что такая привычка попахивает алкоголизмом, но Роза понимала, что сейчас им это действительно необходимо. Кого-нибудь другого, того же Хьюго, наверное, удивило бы, что дядя Гарри почти по-свойски обосновался у них дома и почти не появлялся у себя — но, во-первых, тетя Джинни была в очередной командировке, а во-вторых, уж Роза давно заметила, что Гарри Поттера и Джинни Уизли кроме детей ничего и не объединяло.  
Поэтому, общаясь через камин с бабушкой Молли, Роза ни разу не упомянула о присутствии дяди Гарри — лишь отвечала, что всё в порядке и пока они справляются. Она хотела бы сейчас видеть рядом еще и Альбуса, но не хотела своим эгоизмом прерывать ту экспедицию, которую Ал со Скорпиусом готовили целых полгода. 

— Я дома! — как можно задорнее крикнула Роза, открывая входную дверь. Дом ответил ей тишиной, и она, скинув туфли и повесив мантию, прошла на кухню, чтобы сделать ужин. 

Готовка никогда не представляла для нее проблем — она с детства считала это своего рода волшебством. Смотреть, как закипает вода, распределять ингредиенты, помешивать определенное время — чем-то даже похоже на зельеварение. Маму всегда это радовало, потому что для неё даже по прошествии многих лет готовка оставалась чем-то чужеродным. Иногда летом она даже поручала Розе заниматься воскресными ужинами, и это было здорово: накрыть стол на девятерых и потом слушать похвалу за очередной кулинарный эксперимент. 

Полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, Роза не сразу услышала, что пришли отец и дядя Гарри. По их разговору она догадалась, что они были в магазине Ужастиков Умников Уизли и, судя по тону, уже успели выпить с дядей Джорджем.   
Сдержав свой порыв прочитать им нотации, Роза поставила на стол тарелки и стаканы и уже хотела уйти, но неожиданно отец поймал её за руку и с улыбкой спросил:

— Милая, посидишь с нами?

Роза, немножко удивившись этому обращению, всё-таки кивнула. Грея руки о чашку с чаем, она села на стул, на котором обычно сидел Хьюго, чтобы не мешать им. Дядя Гарри ловкими движениями разливал виски, а папа задумчиво заговорил:

— Помню, как мы сидели так же на Гриммо после победы… виски, мёртвая тишина и облегчение. Помнишь, Гарри?

— Разумеется.

— А я ведь тогда сидел и вспоминал каникулы на нашем пятом курсе. Ох, милая, — обратился он к Розе, — ты не представляешь, как я тогда был счастлив. Всё хотел затащить тебя под омелу, но в последний момент струсил.

Роза удивленно уставилась на отца, а он вдохновенно продолжал:

— Сколько же у нас было удивительных моментов… Настоящие сокровища. Мы были счастливы, были уверены, что можем всё. Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что мы снова сидим вот так, втроём, как раньше. Правда, Гарри? Гермиона, а что ты молчишь?

Роза нервно сглотнула и, справившись с замешательством, кивнула:

— Я тоже рада, конечно… Сейчас, вернусь буквально через пару минут.

Практически выбежав из кухни и не обращая внимания на проницательные взгляды дяди Гарри, Роза быстрыми шагами направилась к себе.

Она не любила волшебные зеркала, так что отражение молчало. Зато иллюстрировало реальность лучше любых слов. В детстве Роза считала себя похожей отца, но сейчас от него в ней остались лишь голубые глаза и лоб. В остальном Роза была копией матери, не считая густых темно-рыжих, а не каштановых волос. 

Взяв с полки фотографию, Роза начала пристально её изучать. Она была сделана после окончания второй магической войны, на дне рождения дяди Гарри: он смущенно улыбался, а по бокам от него стояли родители, и они втроем крепко обнимались. Розе по какой-то необъяснимой причине это фото нравилось с самого детства. 

Но теперь оно вызывало у нее лишь злость — слишком уж на нем было очевидно её сходство с матерью. Если по этой причине отец еще больше погрузится в свою скорбь…

Вернувшись к зеркалу, Роза еще раз внимательно посмотрела на отражение и распустила волосы. Идея пришла внезапно: отрезать их — и сходство станет менее заметным. По крайней мере, если она будет с короткой стрижкой, отец даже в самом сильном опьянении больше не перепутает её с матерью. 

Неожиданно ножницы вылетели из рук. Роза обернулась и увидела на пороге дядю Гарри. 

— Это ведь глупости, Роза, — мягко сказал он. 

— Нет, — возмущенно отозвалась она, — я не собираюсь потакать этим фантазиям! 

— Он просто скорбит, Рози, — дядя Гарри подошел ближе и положил руки ей на плечи.

— А я не скорблю? А ты?! Но мы же не собираемся уходить в мир иллюзий! Или того хуже — бросить его! Как она бросила всех нас… Почему? Как она могла сдаться и бросить нас? Ты же всегда рассказывал, что она боролась даже тогда, когда ты считал, что поражение неизбежно! Как она смела сдаться? 

Роза почувствовала, как слёзы застилают глаза, а дядя Гарри прижал её ближе к себе, бережно обнимая. Уткнувшись ему в грудь и ощущая так необходимое тепло, Роза впервые со дня смерти мамы позволила себе зарыдать. Она плакала и плакала, а дядя Гарри гладил её по волосам и говорил что-то успокаивающее, но она его совсем не слышала.

— Мне так не хватает её, — всхлипнула Роза.

— Я знаю, — ответил дядя Гарри, отстраняясь и заглядывая ей в глаза. — Я тоже скучаю по ней. 

— Я стараюсь показать ему, что жизнь продолжается… Но я не такая сильная, как мама…

— Ты сильна уже тем, что ты — это ты, Рози. Ты столько заботилась обо мне и Роне, не говоря ни слова о том, что творится в твоей душе. Ну просто маленький оловянный солдатик. Но иногда надо давать волю эмоциям, поверь мне. 

— Но ведь…

— Кто-то должен сдерживаться, знаю-знаю. Только давай теперь это буду я, хорошо? — дядя Гарри улыбнулся, и Роза впервые задумалась о том, что ему, наверное, должно быть не намного легче, чем отцу. Всё-таки они с мамой были близкими друзьями и всегда так понимали друг друга…

— Знаешь, — продолжил дядя Гарри, — когда мне было пятнадцать лет и умер мой крестный Сириус, мне было очень плохо. Я даже устроил погром в кабинете директора Дамблдора…

— Правда? — переспросила Роза.

— Ага, — кивнул он, улыбаясь, — так что давай договоримся о некоей преемственности. Если что — мой кабинет всегда к твоим услугам.

Она всё еще плакала, но после этой фразы не удержалась и рассмеялась. 

— Спасибо, — ответила, крепко его обнимая. Дядя Гарри снова потрепал её по волосам и поцеловал в лоб. 

— Всегда к твоим услугам.

* * *

После этого разговора прошло уже несколько дней, и Роза начала чувствовать, что ей и правда становится легче. Она перестала думать о себе как о бездушном роботе и гораздо крепче спала. 

С отцом было сложнее — утром он почти становился прежним, даже иногда шутил, но каждый вечер его настроение основательно портилось, меняясь только к приходу дяди Гарри. И они снова вспоминали молодость, вот только теперь Роза сидела в углу кухни и слушала их, потому что отец просил об этом. 

Изредка он вновь называл её Гермионой, но теперь Роза не воспринимала это так остро — потому что лучше пусть говорит так, чем молчит, уставившись в стену, или спит в ворохе маминых вещей. Исцеление у каждого происходит по-разному. Они справятся, ведь иначе и быть не может.

А в один из вечеров так вышло, что они с дядей Гарри уходили из Министерства вместе.

— Домой? — спросил он, пока они ехали в лифте.

— Угу, — кивнула Роза.

— Если хочешь, можем сразу вместе и аппарировать.

— Ну… обычно я немного гуляю в сквере, дышу воздухом.

— Здорово. Это полезно на самом деле, — задумчиво проговорил дядя Гарри, — а как ты смотришь на то, чтобы немного изменить традиции и прогуляться по Гайд-парку?

— Почему бы и нет, — улыбнулась Роза и радостно взялась за предложенную руку.

Они аппарировали на окраину парка и медленно побрели по усыпанной листвой аллее. Сегодня дождя не было, только промозглый ветер, и Роза покрепче взяла дядю Гарри под руку. 

Пусть время рабочего дня уже прошло, но людей здесь было немного. Да и само место окружало спокойствием и какой-то умиротворяющей энергетикой.

— Здесь очень красиво, — проговорила Роза.

— Да, — согласился дядя Гарри. — Как-то во время обеденного перерыва в Министерстве Гермиона привела меня сюда: была уверена, что это место скажется на мне благотворно, и, как и всегда, оказалась права. У нас после этого появилась своеобразная традиция — обсуждать некоторые рабочие моменты именно здесь, подальше от посторонних глаз. 

— Расскажи мне еще что-нибудь о ней, — попросила Роза.

— А что ты хочешь услышать?

— Не знаю… что-нибудь, чего я никогда не знала. Ты всегда рассказывал, что мама была очень бесстрашной. Но ведь было что-то, чего она боялась?

— Сложные вопросы задаешь, — ответил дядя Гарри с ностальгической улыбкой. — Мне всегда казалось, что единственное, чего Гермиона боится — не сдать экзамены или в чём-то оказаться неправой. Потом я был уверен, что её единственный страх — не успеть сделать что-то важное. Правда, было еще кое-что, но это страшная тайна, — он с заговорщицким видом склонился к уху Розы. — Она до ужаса боялась летать. 

— Серьезно?

— Да. До сих пор вспоминаю, с какой силой она вцепилась в меня, когда мы летали на гипогриффе. Возмущалась, что техника безопасности совершенно отсутствует.

— Никогда ведь об этом не слышала, — улыбнулась Роза. — Мама как-то любила всё преуменьшать, рассказывая о ваших приключениях. А папа наоборот — преувеличивать... 

Роза шла, вспоминая эти весёлые истории, а потом в её голове всплыл хмурый мужчина на кладбище, пришедший с огромной охапкой белых хризантем:

— Скажи, а это правда, что Виктор Крам ходил за мамой хвостом?

— Не совсем, — засмеялся дядя Гарри. — Но правда, что он пригласил её на Святочный Бал. И что был ею очарован — тоже. Я думаю, Виктора покорило, что Гермиона видела в нем только человека, а не звезду квиддича. Это вообще её очень сильно отличало от других — она ценила людей за то, какими они были на самом деле, а не за славу или должности. 

— Не все, наверное, верили в это, — хмыкнула Роза, — всё-таки она была лучшей подругой величайшего героя магического мира.

Они дружно засмеялись, и Роза с удивлением поняла, что впервые с того ужасного дня её покинуло ощущение иллюзорности происходящего вокруг. Они молча прошли еще несколько аллей, думая каждый о своём, пока не пришли к мемориалу принцу Альберту.

Роза вспомнила королеву Викторию — когда-то она читала, что та тоже тяжело пережила уход мужа, но всё-таки справилась с этим горем. И отец тоже справится — ведь у него есть и она, и Хьюго, и Гарри… 

— Ну что, теперь домой? — прервал её мысли голос дяди Гарри, и Роза кивнула.

Это была замечательная прогулка — совершенно точно лучше, чем её обычное времяпрепровождение. 

* * *

Когда тетя Джинни вернулась из командировки, Роза была уверена, что теперь-то всё изменится. Но этого не произошло — дядя Гарри по-прежнему проводил почти все вечера у них, а временами и ночевал в комнате Хьюго. Иногда он даже предлагал Розе во время обеда опять прогуляться по Гайд-парку и перекусить в одном из ближайших кафе. 

Роза понимала, что он так проявляет свою заботу и устраивает ей своеобразный реабилитационный период, и с большим удовольствием принимала эту поддержку. Потому что где-то в сердце зарождался огромный заряд энергии, которой она самозабвенно делилась с отцом, с радостью замечая, как пропадают его болезненная бледность и круги под глазами. 

Этим вечером Роза пришла домой в хорошем настроении и даже раньше обычного. Вместо обеда они снова гуляли с дядей Гарри по парку: сегодня он объяснил это предложение желанием отвлечься перед ночным дежурством в Аврорате.  
Дом встретил её отдаленным шумом голосов в гостиной. Прислушавшись, Роза различила голос тети Джинни, и в подтверждение этой догадки та появилась в дверях, и они столкнулись в прихожей.

— О, Рози, — тетя Джинни обняла её. — Как ты, дорогая моя?

— Спасибо, всё хорошо, — немного смущенно ответила Роза. — А как твоя командировка? Так жалко, что ты не предупредила о приходе — я бы вернулась пораньше и что-нибудь приготовила.

— Ох, хорошая моя, не переживай, я все равно заскочила ненадолго — проведать непутёвого братца да узнать, как поживает мой муж, а то нечасто вижу его в последнее время, — усмехнулась тетя Джинни. — Командировка прошла прекрасно, в понедельник снова уезжаю, но теперь поближе — в Ирландию. 

Глядя на цветущую тетю, Роза едва прикусила язык, чтобы не сказать ничего по поводу того, что проживание в одиночестве и большое количество командировок пошли ей на пользу. 

Они поговорили еще немного, после чего тетя Джинни аппарировала, а Роза, перебросившись парой слов с непривычно хмурым отцом, ушла к себе. К сожалению, ничего полезного сделать не получалось — она не могла перестать думать о приходе тети и поводе, по которому та могла поцапаться с отцом. В голове, разумеется, был только один вариант, но тогда вставал вопрос: почему же она не пришла раньше? 

Безуспешно пытаясь отвлечься чтением книги, Роза всё-таки решила спуститься вниз и попробовать разговорить отца — слишком уж сильно её грызло любопытство. 

Отец сидел в полутемной гостиной, попивая виски. Роза возмущенно шикнула — раньше он все-таки не позволял себе пить в одиночестве.

— Родная, — поднял голову отец и улыбнулся. — Ты всё-таки пришла. Посидишь со мной?

Роза кивнула, прекрасно понимая, что он снова видит не её, а мать. Она села на стул напротив, и отец сжал её ладони и уткнулся лбом в них. Шестое чувство настойчиво шептало, что ей не надо вводить его в заблуждение, не сегодня… Но отец заговорил, и она уже не решалась его прервать: 

— Джинни приходила сегодня, ругала меня. Сказала, что я должен отпустить тебя. И я пытаюсь, любимая, честное слово. Каждый божий день я просыпаюсь с мыслью о том, что больше не буду с тобой разговаривать, но потом снова начинаю. Ведь ты всегда была моим голосом разума — как же я теперь без тебя? Вот только сегодня я наконец понял главную причину, почему у меня не получалось тебя отпустить.   
Мы прожили в браке двадцать лет, но я так и не смог признаться тебе… Тогда, когда вы с Гарри остались вдвоем в палатке, а потом я вернулся к вам, — тогда я был готов отпустить тебя к нему, хоть и ужасно этого не хотел. И тогда-то медальон Слизерина показал мне мой самый страшный страх — что ты всё-таки выбрала Гарри, а не меня. Вы счастливы, а я не нужный, снова лишний… Гарри, разумеется, сказал, что это всё неправда, и что ты ему как сестра. А потом ты простила меня, и мы прожили жизнь, в которой были и радости, и печали. Но я всегда был слишком малодушен, чтобы рассказать тебе о том, что показал мне медальон. И о том, что, может, я так сильно боялся не тебя потерять, а снова оказаться лишним, ненужным вам обоим. Скажи мне, Гермиона, ты простишь меня за это?

Роза слушала признание отца, затаив дыхание и совершенно не веря. Это была тайна на двоих, о которой не знал больше никто. И теперь Розе казалось, что вся её жизнь была неустойчивым воздушным замком, который теперь рухнул в одно мгновение. 

— Рон, — дрогнувшим голосом проговорила Роза, сжимая ладони отца в ответ. — Я прощаю тебя. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал отец, обнимая её, и Роза всеми силами старалась сдержать слёзы. Она сделала самое главное — освободила отца от чувства вины, и теперь эти иллюзии не будут мучать его, и он сможет жить дальше.

Они так и просидели какое-то время, после чего Роза смогла уложить отца спать, в то время как к ней сон совсем не шел. 

Сделав несколько кругов по комнате и наскоро собравшись, Роза аппарировала в Министерство. Она шла, почти не разбирая дороги, — благо знала эти коридоры наизусть. Распахнув дверь кабинета главы Аврората, она сразу встретилась взглядом с напуганным и удивленным дядей Гарри.

— Рози… что-то случилось?

— Ты лгал мне! — крикнула она, и пока гнев не полностью украл её способность контролировать себя, резко захлопнула многострадальную дверь. — Ты любил её!

— Роза, — он знакомым нервным жестом поправил очки и встал из-за стола. — Я совсем не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

— Отец сегодня опять думал, что говорит не со мной, — усмехнулась она. — И вспоминал, что бросил вас с мамой вдвоём. И когда он рассказал это, для меня всё стало предельно ясно: ты тоже любил её! А может, и она тебя — откуда мне знать?! Ведь пока шла сюда, я вспоминала, как летом после моего третьего курса, она сказала, что мы с Алом больно уж на вас похожи. И говорила она это _совсем без радости! _

— Роза…

— Что Роза? — спросила она, уже не сдерживая не только криков, но и слёз. — Ты же врал мне! Ты_ тоже _искал во мне замену! Всё было обманом! 

— Глупая маленькая девочка, — Гарри быстрыми шагами подошел к ней и, не обращая внимания на её попытки вырваться, прижал к себе. — Я никогда не видел в тебе Гермиону…

— Нет, видел! — всхлипнула она. — Ты любил её! 

— Она всегда была для меня самым близким и родным человеком… 

— Вот только я никогда ею не стану!

— В этом я не сомневаюсь, — неожиданно тихо засмеялся Гарри, заглядывая ей в лицо. — Думаешь, Гермиона могла бы заявиться ночью в мой кабинет, чтобы устроить скандал? Это скорее в стиле Рона. Или даже в моём. 

Эти слова неожиданно подействовали на Розу как ведро холодной воды. Она совершенно бестактно заявилась на работу к взрослому человеку и начала обвинять его в том, что совершенно точно было не её делом. Даже если это озарение и стало правдой: кто она, Роза, такая, чтобы осуждать его? 

— Но-но-но, — предупреждающе заговорил он. — Я же разрешал устроить тебе здесь погром, если будет нужно. А погром и скандал — это почти синонимы. 

Дядя Гарри смотрел на неё с улыбкой, которую Роза видела только на старых фотографиях, и она неожиданно почувствовала, что краснеет.

Было странно, а главное — очень стыдно. Потому что Роза поняла, что со стороны это смотрелось как сцена ревности. И кого! И к кому! 

А потом случилось самое странное, что только могло произойти — Гарри погладил её по щеке и поцеловал. Роза задохнулась от этих ощущений, не до конца понимая, как это произошло. Ей казалось, что она с головой погрузилась в ледяную воду, и выныривать оттуда совсем не хотелось. 

Когда Гарри отстранился, Роза уткнулась ему в грудь, до ужаса боясь встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Рози, — заговорил он, перебирая её волосы. — Я всегда отдаю себе отчёт, кто передо мной. И эти дни я проводил с самоотверженной девушкой, которая, сама того не понимая, помогла мне и вернула краски в жизнь. И вовсе не потому что она похожа на свою мать. Теперь ты это понимаешь?

Роза неуверенно подняла глаза, осознавая, что Гарри говорил совершенно серьезно. И теперь сложно было врать самой себе: на самом деле её жизнь кардинально изменилась. И вопреки всему за проливным дождем начало потихоньку выглядывать солнце.


End file.
